The Last Ancient
by Elven Jedi X
Summary: This is a multi chapter story from Aerith's POV! The first chapter is mainly a description about the game and how Aerith views the things that have happened to that certain point. Please read and Review. WARNING CloudAerith? love triangle. I don't want to
1. Deciding My Path

FINAL FANTASY VII

THE LAST ANCIENT

By AerithT

Part One: Deciding My Path

I sat on my bedroll at our camp just outside the Temple of the Ancients. We had just gotten the Black Materia and lost it as well. Sephiroth was so close now. I knew what I needed to do, but my thoughts are so jumbled. I took a deep breath and started from the beginning of what I knew. Thinking these things silently to myself.

_The planet is the source of life for all things that live on it. It sighs with gentle winds, cries with thunderstorms, and bleeds with lifestream. _

_The lifestream is the living essence of the planet. When we die we return to it and become one with the planet once more. When and Ancient or Cetra dies, they are taken to the Promised Land, if worthy. There they are given a second life; they become whatever it is they wish to be. They can love, become married, and even have children. They do only what they wish to do. They love, live, and die when they wish, if they die for a second time they are then returned to the planet to be reborn. _

_Therefore, when we die we become one with the planet, this is only achieved in death. When we are born parts of the lifestream that carry memories, knowledge, and experiences are given to a new life to be added unto. This is only achieved in birth. When the planet is injured by anything like explosions, wars, or meteors, lifestream heals the wound as our bodies would if they were cut or bruised._

_One man wishes to become one with the planet, to meld and gain it's memories, knowledge, experiences, and power in neither death nor birth, but life. Doing so would make him a god, the ruler of the planet and all life on it._

_The only way to do this is to wound the planet beyond repair. Only one thing is capable of such damage, METEOR. _

_This psychotic and deranged man is Sephiroth, trained from birth to become the perfect SOLDIER. He is going to summon METEOR to wound the planet and then become one with planet, a god to a broken world._

_I believe I am the only one who can stop him. I am Aerith Gainsborough, the last of the dying race, Cetra, the ancestors of the planet. I have long brown hair I usually wear in a braid and I use a rod. Mostly I rely on my magic ability. I was just a flower merchant on the streets of Midgar, but now I am the planets last hope. I know so little of my past and even less of my future. _

_Of my past I know only that my mother died when I was very young and ever since then I have been hunted down for experiments. ShinRa, a power company who also wishes to rule the world, has always wanted to use me as their weapon, like Sephiroth I suppose. But I will not become him. _

_Of my future I know only that it is not certain, and not guaranteed. It is without promise and hazy to me. I only know what I must do, now in this moment, as I make my final choice._

_My friends are the only reason I have this want to stay in my head. I have not known them long, but I feel they are a part of me. They have become my guardians and my very source for living. I have come to know them so very well in such a short time._

_Barret Wallace is the leader of a small resistance group named, AVALANCHE, fighting to destroy ShinRa's lifestream sucking reactors. He is about forty-two years old. He is a very tall with large shoulders and muscles. His right arm has been replaced by a gun. His skin is dark black and he seems rough and angry. He is angry, angry at the loss of his wife, his best friend, his hometown, and even his remaining friends in another town. Barret cares for a small girl named Marlene who is his best friends daughter. He took her in and has loved her as his own since the death of her parents. I have seen his go from screaming curses and firing bullets everywhere to bouncing his daughter on his lap._

_Tifa Lockheart is also part of the resistance group AVALANCHE. She is average height with long black hair and deep brown eyes. She is about twenty years old. Her figure is one that could melt any man's heart in seconds. Tifa's parents were killed years back and she grew up with Cloud. Tifa is very encouraging to everyone around her. She is sweet and almost always cheery. I was almost blown away when I first saw her fight. As sweet as she is, she has hand-to-hand combat skill unmatched by most. Although she seems as though she is hiding a secret of some sort._

_Nanaki, or RED VIII as we call him, is a fire lion. He is forty-three years old, yet in his time he is only ten or fifteen, seeing as his kind can reach seven-hundred-years in age. We call him Red VII because of a # VII tattoo he has from ShinRa. He too was experimented on for being of a dying race. He lives in a tribal village with an Indian tone to it. He amazes me, although he appears to be an animal, he is truly wiser than most of us. He is very polite and well spoken, hardly an animal._

_Cid Highwind is a pilot with and attitude. He is a little above average height with gelled back blonde hair and flight goggles that are almost permanent. He uses a spear in battle and is never without a cigarette at thirty-two that can be dangerous. Once a ShinRa pilot he joined us on our quest after his company betrayed him. Cid's dream is to fly in a rocket to outerspace. It nearly happened once, but a worker would not leave the engine room so he stopped the flight and canceled his dream for another three years. It was at this point that I realized his true character. In my moments with Cid I heard more foul language in sixty seconds than in my entire life. When he is angry he lets the entire world know it, with a vengeance. Inside, though, he truly cares. He put his dream on hold to save a life. He truly is a tough talking tenderhearted old pilot._

_Cait Sith is actually not a living being at all. His body as we know it is truly a stuffed toy of a black and white cat riding atop a giant Mog. The true Cait Sith is a spy for ShinRa whom controls the toy from ShinRa HQ. We first met Cait Sith at Gold Saucer, where he worked as a fortune-teller. Cait Sith uses a mega phone as his weapon, a little odd I must admit, but it fits his personality perfectly._

_Yuffie Kisaragi is a sixteen-year-old ninja. She does not look the part, though. Yuffie is a little under average height with short brown hair and blue eyes. She uses a shuriken as her weapon, a four-sided star-like figure. Yuffie seems very high-strung and has little bit of a cocky attitude. Her hometown, Wutai, is, in her opinion, very boring and in need of a change. I think this is the reason that Yuffie has her little addictionm, an addiction to Materia. She's obsessed with the stuff. She even stole our entire groups Materia once. She did give it back though and claimed it was to help her town, so I suppose it's all right._

_Vincent Valentine is the most mysterious member of our party. He is average height with black hair and deep red eyes. Vincent uses a pistol or a gun as his weapon. We found Vincent in the basement of ShinRa mansion, locked up in a coffin. No one knows how long he was there or even how old he is. I feel very strongly for Vincent, his life before and after his "sleep" in the mansion has been nothing but hardships. His true love was killed and his company left him to rot. I think he has a happy future ahead of him. He deserves it._

_Cloud Strife is first class in SOLDIER. After he left ShinRa he became a mercenary, doing a little bit of everything. Cloud is average height with long blonde hair that is gelled in long thick spikes. He uses a giant buster sword with deadly skill. Cloud did a job for Barret and helped him destroy two Mako-Reactors. I bumped into him on the streets of Midgar and sold him a flower. Surprisingly he took it and for some reason I sold it to him for a hundredth of my normal price. He captured me from the beginning. Cloud is so cold and seems to hide from everyone and everything. He knows almost nothing about his past. I think I felt I could help him. I did when he fell through the roof of my church. But now things are so much more complicated. We went on a date rode the Gondola. We've become close. All the time he did noting but frown or grimace. But after that night he smiled. He opened up to me. We found we are so much alike. We both know very little of our pasts and are unsure of our future. _

_He is one of the reasons I have to leave. After all the places we have gone and all the things we have experienced I know I need to leave. Not just for Cloud, but for the entire planet. I know I love Cloud, with all my heart in fact, but I need to leave him for a time. Leave him to save him. I believe that only an Ancient Cetra can stop Sephiroth. _

_The past few days he has been talking to me, psychically. I have found that he too is an Ancient and needs my help. At first I was astonished, the mighty Sephiroth needs my help. This is when I learned that he being controlled by a being called Jenova, whom he believes to be his mother. I know the truth and I have to help him. He is not the evil killing machine he was meant to be._

_As a child Sephiroth was experimented on every day. He was town from his mother's arms at birth. Since then he has known nothing but the evil workings of a mad scientist, Hojo. He was raised in a lab to become a warrior, THE warrior of all time. He has been lied to and punished for being one of the last two Ancients on the planet. _

_The same fate would have been bestowed on me and almost was. If my mother was not there to protect me for the few years she was alive. Or if Cloud had not come for me when I was captured, I would have become as cold as Sephiroth. _

_I believe I can change him. I must change him. When he called out to me with his mind and I saw his vision of himself, his true self, he was not cold, uncaring, or evil. He was in pain. He was struggling to gain control of the monster that took him as her slave. He cried out to me in a voice that sounded as though it had seen and known all the pain in the world and begged me to free him. _

_I know this could be a trap, but if there is any chance to save him I must take. He is even more like me than Cloud. I know I love Cloud, but I am feeling things for Sephiroth as well. I am so confused I feel like screaming. Are these things I feel just a desire to help these men or is it really love. All my thoughts are conflicting. I don't know. I don't know! _

"I don't know!" I said, in a low confused voice.

"Hmm?" Cloud said, sitting up from his bedroll. "Aerith, are you okay?"

"Hmm, oh, I'm sorry to wake you Cloud."

"You didn't answer my question, are you okay?" A look of concern crossed his face.

"Yes, I'm fine just a little tired."

"Get some sleep okay. We've got a long walk ahead of us tomorrow." With this Cloud laid back down and smiled at Aerith. Then he closed his eyes to sleep.


	2. Call of Destiny

˜Part Two: Call Of Destiny™

Part Two: Call Of Destiny

I have to do it now. I have to leave. I'll wait until he's asleep though. Otherwise he'll just follow me or tie me up or something. I thought.

I waited about thirty minutes. Then I silently packed a few things and said my goodbyes. I touched each and every one of my friend's minds, gently entering their dreams and altering them. I entered Cloud's dream last.

I set the background as a clue, the Sleeping Forest. I floated here and there, telling Cloud different facts and so forth. Then both of us appeared and floated to the ground.

"Where are we?" Cloud asked confused at the fact he was dreaming about me.

"The Sleeping Forest." I answered trying not to show my tears. "Time does not exist here. It is a place where the Ancients used to come to seek knowledge."

"Why am I here… with you?"

"I brought you here to tell you that…" I froze. My mouth went dry and tears threatened to fall.

Cloud stepped closer and put one hand on my shoulder and gently lifted my face to meet his eyes with the other. I gazed at his eyes and found they were open and not shielded. Perhaps in his dreams he was himself. He didn't need to hide and pretend to be so strong when he was alone. He is so different, and it made my heart flutter. 

"You can tell me. Please, what's wrong? You look sad. Please don't be sad." He said and I melted. Perhaps he did care about me. I fought back tears and managed to keep up a strong and sure face.

"Cloud, Sephiroth is going to destroy the planet and I have to stop him. I have to help him."

"Help him? Aerith what are you talking about?"

I stepped back from him and I realized that I would be saving his life. This made all my fear drift away and my face showed a true strength and sureness. 

"I have to save the planet, I'm the only one who can." I said with a confidence in my voice I had never known before. "You'll understand soon. I'm going to the Forgotten City." I turned to go and turned back with my hands behind my back. "Oh and Cloud, don't follow me"

I turned to go, but Cloud grabbed my arm and spun me around. As my eyes met his I found that they seemed sad now and his face was confused. He stared for a few heartbeats and his eyes glittered with tears.

"This is real isn't it? This is no dream." He said with a grim realization on his face.

I nodded. "I must go now. Don't be sad." I whispered, using his words.

I turned to go again and only got a few steps before Cloud spun me around again. This time he only gazed for a second as if deciding what to do. Then, suddenly, he kissed me with a desperation and passion I had only read about in fairy tales.

"Please don't leave me. Sephiroth will kill you. You can't die. I…" Cloud hesitated and took a deep breath, and then he spouted, "I love you! I can't believe I just said that. I love you!"

"I love you too, Cloud, and that is why this must be done."

"What must be done?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is I must do it alone." I kissed him gently on the cheek and cast a spell on him. "Don't cry, dear love. I'll see you again. I promise."

With one last look at Cloud I turned and jogged off into the distance. Cloud grabbed at me desperately but caught nothing. The spell I cast held him in one spot until he woke up from his dream. He began running as if in slow motion, another effect of my spell. 

He ran faster and faster and I got further and further away. He went nowhere while I went towards the call of destiny. As he saw me disappear into a light up ahead he tried so desperately to catch me and fell to his knees in exhaustion. I only kept running, never looking back for fear I might see him holding his head in his hands, crying.

I left his dream and quickly cast a teleportation spell just as Cloud jumped up shouting my name.

I appeared in the Forgotten City, the holy place of the Ancients. I looked around and heard a voice, the voice of the planet.

HURRY AERITH, HURRY. SAVE ME BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE! SEPHIROTH IS NEAR. HURRY!

"Where do I go?" I shouted looking around the city. It had threes routes which I could take, one to the right, one to the left, and one straight ahead.

**HURRY TO THE ALTAR, AERITH. HURRY!**

I set out down the center path. For some reason I knew the Altar was there. I was running full speed and entered a tunnel. I was startled when I heard voices all around me the moment I entered the tunnel. I stopped in amazement.

**_Save us, Aerith!_**

**_We need you._**

**_Help us!_**

**_Do not fail us._**

**_We are with you, young one!_**

**_Be strong_**

**_Don't stop!_**

**_Keep going, Aerith._**

**_We have little time._**

I set out at a run. I realized these voices were my ancestors, guiding me and begging me to help them. I had heard them before, but not this clearly or this many at once. They continued to guide me, leading me to a giant shell about forty feet tall in a large clearing in the cave. I continued up into the shell and stopped again as I recognized a voice that spoke to me.

**_Yes, Aerith, help me. Come to me and set me free. I will not be a monster any longer._**

This voice belonged to Sephiroth, the real Sephiroth. He beckoned me to him. Then I began running again to the top of the shell. Once I got there I heard faint shouts at the edges of the city. My friends are here. They must have teleported. They must be here to stop me. I can't let them. 

I ran faster, and my chest heaved from lack of breath. I ran faster down a spiral of floating crystal stairs that seemed to go forever. I didn't have time to run down them so I jumped. I jumped off a staircase three hundred feet in the air. My heart was pounding at my impulsive actions. Luckily, I cast a spell that allowed me to float to the bottom unharmed.

The moment I landed I set out running again, the voices still leading me on. I ran around a circular balcony and looked down at the altar, it was empty. I continued to run and came to a set of pillars that led to the altar. I jumped them with relative ease and with one last jump I landed on the altar.

I looked up to find a dark figure with long white hair and glowing green mako eyes staring at me, Sephiroth. I almost stopped breathing. He was so overpowering and intimidating that I wanted to run away and just be held in Cloud's arms once again. But I stood my ground and took a deep breath.

Sephiroth drew his sword and looked at me as I slowly approached him. I heard the dreadful sound of his long sword slowly being drawn form it's scabbard. His gaze was deep and unyielding and burning with fury. It made me tremble. How could I ever have thought I may be in love with him? I can't even look at him without shaking.

"So, you actually came." His voice was deep and sounded controlled. 

"What else was I to do? You said you needed me." I said covering my fear fairly well.

"I need no one. I need only power."

"I don't think so."

"Oh really?" And he chuckled slightly. "Then, dear little Ancient, what do you think?"

"I think you are afraid. And I think you need love… very badly."

"Is this some fantasy of yours? For the great Sephiroth to fall in love with you?"

"NO, I speak the truth about you, not me."

"What truth? There is no truth in this life, only lies and betrayals."

"That is what you have known all you life. You grew up with no one to love you, no father or mother."

"I have a mother and she is going to make me a god."

"She is not your mother. Search my mind and you will find the truth."

"You would willing welcome me into your mind? Knowing I could destroy you?" He spoke with a confused look on his face. With every word his eyes glowed less and less and his voice seemed to loose it's evil tone. It became gentle. 

With these slight changes in his appearance, all fear that I had of him was now gone. I kneeled on the floor in front of him and stretched my arms out, palms forward. I was completely in his mercy. 

His green eyes glowed no longer and they did not burn with fury, but asked a single question, why. He was free from Jenova's control for the moment. I stared back at him, welcoming him to my mind. He set his sword down and knelt down and stretched his arms out like mine.

Suddenly I heard voices shouted and saw figures starting to run down the crystal stairs. I turned my head to look at them. "No," I whispered, "Not now." Then they slowed down and eventually froze in place. I looked back to Sephiroth. He had done it. He had stopped time to connect with me. Now I remembered why I felt I was in love with him.

I reached up my hands to about shoulder height, and Sephiroth did the same. We clasped our hands together and stared directly into each other's eyes. A few seconds passed and then white beams came from my eyes and black from his. Our beams connected in the center with each other, and he entered my mind.


	3. A Deadly Mind

˜Part Three: A Deadly mind™

Part Three: A Deadly mind

This was normally not done. Normally Sephiroth would just search through my mind and extract information through a link that all Ancient Cetra shared. We connected in this new way to become completely intertwined with each other. It was something that Cetra lovers did to know each other more completely.

Once I tried to enter his mind and beat him at his own game, but I found the door closed with heavy security. He had not wanted me to enter. He sent a mental shock to me that nearly made me pass out. 

Now we are in the crossway, the point where both our minds meet. We looked at each other, or rather the subconscious of each other, and stood. He walked towards my mind and I walked hesitated, not knowing if I was to even try to enter his mind. I looked back at him and he nodded and went to search my mind. I smiled in response to the open door I now found to his mind. 

I stepped through the threshold to Sephiroth himself and almost lost my breath. His mind was dark and full of pain and regret. I saw twisted images of death and scene after scene of loneliness. I saw the hard training he went through to become a SOLDIER and the awful experiments performed by Hojo. Finally, I saw a monster in the darkness, Jenova. Her eyes glowed red and she screamed at me with a retched voice, "You cannot have him." 

She lashed out at me with tentacles that stung like bees. I lashed back with a powerful holy spell. She cried out a painful cry and lashed at me again. This time I could not block her blow. I fell to my knees and screamed in agony, Jenova was killing me. She was sucking all my energy and I felt faint.

Then and figure came from nowhere and cut the beast down to size. It was Sephiroth; he was fighting Jenova… for me. Jenova disappeared into the depths of Sephiroth's mind. Sephiroth turned to me and picked me up in his arms.

"Why did you fight her?"

"She was trying to hurt you. To lie to you and use you."

"She is my problem not yours, why do you care about me? Me, the warlord who destroyed nations without a care."

"Because I have looked at your life and seen your pain. No one should have to ever live like that." A tear ran down my face and I rested my head on his shoulder as he cradled me. He looked at me quizzically, but did not comment. "Did you find the truth?"

"Yes, now let us leave this dark place." We both kneeled and clasped hands as we did when we entered our connection. We opened our eyes. I looked around and stood. I saw Cloud and my friends still trapped in the same places as before. Sephiroth stood and looked at me, an intense passion in his eyes, a passion to know more.

"I don't understand you." He said a perplexing look on his face. "You could have died and you continued to fight her for me, why?"

"You asked me to help you, and I my heart felt for you. So, I helped you."

"You felt for me? How could a being such as yourself feel for a monster such as myself?"

"I don't think you're a monster.I think you are a confused man who has gone through hell to merely live a free existence. How does that make you a monster?"

"I have killed thousands without a thought of what they might feel."

"Only because you were raised that way. How could anyone expect anything else of you?"

Suddenly, he clutched his head and screamed out, "NOOOOO! YOU WILL NOT CONTROL ME!"

"Sephiroth, what's wrong?" I said and rushed to his side. I put my hands on his shoulders. Concern plastered my face.

He breathed heavily and clutched his side with one hand and his head with the other, he avoided my gaze and stared down. "She is taking control again." He rasped, and he fell to his knees shaking slightly. "I can't stop her. She wants me to kill you, I don't want to."

I kneeled in front of him and placed a hand on his head, making him look up slightly. My hand fell to the back of his neck. I spoke urgently. "Sephiroth, look at me, look at me!" Tears now flowed freely from my eyes, I tried to blink them away, but they still came. Sephiroth slowly lifted his head as if it weighed one hundred pounds and met my gaze once more. 

"Listen to me. You promise me that you will fight her. Fight her! Don't let her win! Even if it's all a waste of time in the end, just promise me that you will fight her!" My voice trembled and Sephiroth stared at me, once more a look of confusion on his face.

"Why do you cry?" He asked in a voice scarcely louder than a whisper.

"I cry because I know the pain you are feeling right now, and the future you have been denied. Now, promise me you will fight her."

He gazed at me a long time, and I gazed right back. His breathing had slowed slightly and his eyes began to flicker with a green glow. He tried to blink them away and finally said, "I will fight her, I promise."

I was so happy that I had helped him. Even if he did not win the fight, resisting her control should be enough to prove he is still good. Then he will not be denied the Promised Land. I was so thrilled that I lunged forward and hugged him tight, and lay my head down on his shoulder.

Sephiroth's eyes widened and he stared down at me with shock. "What are you doing? No one has ever held me. No one has ever even looked at me without fear or hate. Why you? Why now, when I must kill you?"

"I know I must die, but that is a small price to pay for the lives and happiness of the entire planet."

"You are so pure and willing to help, even me." As he spoke he gently laid his hands on my back and looked down at me, seemingly in deep thought. After a few moments I released him slightly and looked up at him.

He gazed back and hugged me close once more, this time holding me very close and tight, I laid my head on his chest and he rested his head on mine. A single tear escaped from his eyes and he tensed. I knew he was loosing control again, this time for good. We only had a few moments, at best.

I gently pulled away from him and looked up. He leaned in very close, his lips only a few inches from mine, and then he closed the gap between us. He kissed me deeply and with a passion so strong I felt he could consume me. The first few seconds I was so astonished I merely held him and then I kissed him back, matching passion with passion.

I felt him become tense again and this time he cried out breaking the kiss and standing up. He clutched his head again and managed to speak a few words through clenched teeth. "I want you to hide, but I know I will find you, she will find you. I don't want to kill you."

"You're already forgiven. Now go, I'll be waiting for you." I stood and turned to see Cloud already running towards us, time was unfrozen. Sephiroth's eyes glowed green again and he summoned his weapon to hand. He flew up to the darkness above, laughing. He laughed like a mad man. He was not himself.

I had saved him, but I had not yet saved the world. I quickly knelt down and began to pray. After a few moments I heard Cloud and the others. They were starting to jump the pillars and soon reached the altar. Cloud was the first to make it there.

I opened my eyes and gazed at him, my prayer finished. He stepped forward and raised his sword to me. Jenova controlled him as well. I looked steadily at Cloud and he froze.

"What am I doing?" He backed up away and half way down the stairs to the altar. "Aerith, let's go. Sephiroth will be here."

"He is here." I said. We both heard a noise from somewhere, a screeching noise like something falling. When Cloud finally knew what it was it was too late.

Sephiroth's blade was protruding from my chest along with great amounts of crimson blood. Cloud's eyes widened and he screamed, my name. I fell forward; the only thing holding me up was the blade of Sephiroth's sword. He laughed and ripped it from my body. My ribbon fell off from the jerking motion and my white material fell with it. It bounced on the marble floor of the altar and eventually fell into the water below.

The sword now gone I fell forward into Cloud's arms. He was crying and his breathing was hard. He cradled me and placed his hand on my wound, trying to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. 

"Aerith, hold on. We'll get you to a doctor and you'll be fine. Please hang on, please, please don't go, you… you can't die, I love you, you can't… die!" He slowly rocked me in his arms and I saw my blood all over him. He didn't care. He just rocked me and said, "NO, NO, NO, don't go, Please, GOD NO!" 

My eyes began to flutter and I weakly raised my hand to touch his face. When my hand touched his cheek he paced his hand over it.

"I… will see you… again, … I promise. I… love you." I stuttered and breathed faintly. My last few words I almost mouthed I said them so weakly.

"Please don't go, I… can't, I LOVE YOU!" I smiled at him and my hand fell from his cheek and landed limply on the floor, splattering tiny drops of my own blood in every which way. A smile was still on my face and the last thing I saw was Cloud crying over me and the others about ten feet behind him, also with tears in their eyes. Cloud was different; his tears were flowing faster and with more emotion in them than anyone else. For this was the first time I had ever seen him cry.


	4. From Up Above

˜Part Four: From Up Above™

Part Four: From Up Above

I felt all life in me drift as Cloud held me and cried over my bleeding form. As I left my body I saw everyone with new eyes for a moment, and then I was gone. I was taken to a place with snow-covered mountains on all sides of me, and green fields all around. It was beautiful. I was dressed in a pink dress that flowed about my body in the slight breeze. I felt my stomach trying to find the wound left by Sephiroth's blade and found nothing.

My breath was taken away when I saw fields of flowers, more than I had ever seen before in my entire life. Even though the mountains closed off the area, it seemed to reach into eternity. Pleasant houses rested throughout the place, some clustered into small villages others completely alone, while others formed cities. I knew this was the Promised Land.

I saw a river of pure lifestream run through the entire Promised Land. I walked to the river of lifestream and peered over the edge. When I looked down I saw a portal open, reveling a scene happening somewhere else, the living world perhaps. It was Cloud and my other friends.

Cloud rested my body up against the railing of the altar where I died. His eyes where blood-shot, and he said. "My eyes are burning, my mouth is dry, I can barely breath, all because of you." He looked at Sephiroth who appeared like a machine, his eyes uncaring, and his sword stained with blood, my blood that dripped off the tip of the blade. 

He spoke words, but I knew they were not his, he only spoke the words Jenova wanted him to speak. "The girl will return to the planet or even be taken to the Promised Land. I have done her a favor."

"What about my feelings, what about me?" Cloud growled at Sephiroth.

"Feelings? Don't pretend as though you have them, and don't pretend to be sad or angry either. Because Cloud you are…!" With that he flew away again not finishing his sentence, but I saw the words he truly spoke in his mind. _What have I done? How could I have killed her? She was innocent, she did nothing, She tried to save me, but I killed her when I wanted to love her. Jenova, I will fight you and you will burn for this. _Then he was gone on his way to become a god.

Jenova-Life appeared and completed Sephiroth's half spoken words, "Just a Puppet" She growled in an ominous and unreal voice. Cloud was so furious he slashed at her and cut her nearly in half with one blow. Jenova disappeared and Cloud turned to my body, several feet away. Cid was kneeling over me, gently wiping some blood off my still smiling face. He stood and let Cloud tend to me.

Through the portal I saw Cloud carry me down and up the stairs to the holy water at the base of the giant shell. His face showed no emotion, it was just as cold and hard as the day I met him, but I saw his emotion in his eyes. They showed anger, remorse, regret, and sadness. 

As I looked to the faces of my other friends I saw mixed emotions of anger, pity, confusion, loss, and tears on almost every face. Barret was whipping a tear away and hanging his head. Tifa held a hand over her mouth to stop from shouting her remorse. Red VIII sat and howled at the moon. Cid was saluting me with a sad expression on his face, and pity. Cait Sith looked very sad but did not cry; I don't think toys can shed tears. Yuffie was a jumble of sadness and fear that the same thing could happen to her. Vincent removed his facemask and stared solemnly at my dead form.

Cloud's eyes shed no tears. I sensed he feared he would break down. He moved into the water and sank only to his waist. Only Ancient Cetra could enter the holy water of the Forgotten City. He walked slowly about fifteen feet out and rested me in the water. I sank slightly, but he would not remove his arms from my form. He took a deep breath and gazed at my face one last time. 

Reluctantly, he released me and I slowly fell deeper and deeper into the water. My hair had fallen loose and without my ribbon to hold it up it seemed to float angelically in the water. My hands fell from my waist, palms open, and raised slightly in the water. I sank into the holy water to rest there forever. Cloud shed one more tear, wiped it away quickly, and clenched his fist, vowing to get revenge.

I looked through the portal; tears welled up in my eyes. These people were truly my friends. The emotion they showed was touching. I whispered to them all. "Do not cry for me, dear friends." They all seemed to look up as if the wind had spoken, then I whispered to Cloud only. "I will see you again, I promise. Come find me" He raised his head and looked hopeful at the water. Then realized it was perhaps just the wind.

I stood, no longer able to watch the sadness I had caused my friends. When I turned from the portal I saw a woman dressed in red robes with long brown hair and eyes like mine. She smiled at me; this is when I realized who she was. This was my real mother.

"Dear Aerith, you have found your way home at last." She reached out and embraced me. "I thought you would be older. Tell me, what is it that brought you here."

So, I told my mother of the boy I had met selling flowers on the street and I told her of the man with long white hair, and the feelings I had for them both. I told her of the friends I had met, the adventures we had, and finally of my death. She nodded and told me she has been watching me, the way I watched my friends.

"It is most unfortunate that you love two men, dearest. You must search your heart and find the one who you need most. It would be very prosperous to choose the Cetra man. He has our blood running through him. He is the way to continue our race, but you must not choose for reasons of prosperity. Follow your heart."

I listened carefully to my mother's words. Over the next few days my mother showed the Promised Land and the place where I was to live. She said it was only a temporary residence. I asked why and she only said, "You shall see."

I believe that she knew more than she told me, but did not pursue the matter. I watched my friends carefully for weeks, guiding them along the way. 

I got down and laid on my stomach with my feet bent up and waving behind me as I looked into the portal in the Lifestream. After many developments they had finally reached the Northern Crater. There they fought Sephiroth and destroyed Jenova. Sephirtoh was defeated or so it seemed. He pulled Cloud into his mind for a final fight. Of all the monstrous forms he had taken on, I found the most intimidating was his last form.

Cloud was hurled into Sephiroth's mind to find the normal looking Sephiroth standing with his white hair blowing, sword drawn, and shirt and cloak removed. Cloud released a final Limit Break, his Omnislash attack. Sephiroth didn't even know what hit him. Blood flowed from his face and multiple wounds on his chest. He placed one hand on his forehead and his eyes widened as white beams shot from his chest and fingertips. He had been destroyed. 

Ribbons of lifestream circled Cloud. In his dream state he didn't realize that the crater was breaking up around him. If he fell into the lifestream he would be killed. Cloud reached out his hand and thought he saw mine reaching back, but it was Tifa. He snapped out of his dream state and grabbed Tifa, vaulting them both towards the stable cliff. Cloud said. "I need to find the Promised Land, I think I can meet her there."

"Yeah, let's go meet her." Tifa answered. Tifa had been after Cloud for a while, but Cloud would have no part of it. I think in that moment she gave up. 

"Where are the others?" Cloud asked, and then he heard shouts. The rest of the party was on a cliff higher up, trying to figure out to escape before the crater fell apart around them. 

"Lady, luck don't fail me now." Cid said, he looked up and his mouth gapped open, letting his cigarette fall into the Lifestream. He saw his ship, the _Highwind_, come tumbling down as the floor gave way. Everyone jumped on board. They escaped just in time.

I saw them as they reached Midgar just in time to see METEOR within a hundred feet of impact. It was tearing up the town. Luckily, Cait Sith had told every one to retreat to the slums under ground, but if METEOR hit it would not matter where the people were, all would be dead, including the planet. Holy came, it was dissolved by METEOR. Now there was one hope left, my prayer.

Then I saw a scene back at the Forgotten City. My White Materia had risen up out of the water and began to glow. It shot out a light that covered the entire world, the light summoned great amounts of Lifestream from all over the planet. The lifestream destroyed METEOR and greenery grew all over. METEOR was defeated.


	5. A Redeemed Soul

˜Part Five: A redeemed Soul™

Part Five: A redeemed Soul

"YES, YES, YES, YES! They did it!" I shouted and jumped up, my hands triumphantly in the air. I jumped around, excitedly, when I turned I froze and my smile dropped slightly in surprise. My hands slowly came down and I stood amazed. There was a figure before about fifteen feet ahead of me.

"No, dear Ancient, YOU did it." Said the figure, he was hidden, leaning up against the trunk of a tree, but I saw his white hair blow in the wind. He walked away from the tree and I saw he was wearing black pants, no shirt, and flowing black robes. He turned to face me. It was Sephiroth.

The smile returned to my face. I ran the distance between us and jumped up wrapping my arms around him. He spun me around in his arms and smiled. I looked up and kissed him. He seemed a little surprised, but eagerly returned the kiss. I slowly broke it and said astonished. "You made it. You fought her and you made it! I knew you could!"

"Thanks to you, I am free." He said. "I am myself once more. And I am here with you." He looked at me once more and kissed me again. We both laughed. It was a wonderful sight to see him laugh. He was so light hearted. He did not have the pain he had once carried so heavily. After several minutes of kissing he set me down and I took his hand.

Then a thought struck me and I said. "Come with me, I have someone I want you to meet." 

He followed me to a beautiful cottage house. I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Came the reply from within.

"It's Aerith, and I have someone I want you to meet." I shouted back.

"Hold on just a minute!" Then I heard footsteps coming from the up stairs and leading down.

"Who is this?" Sephiroth asked his curiosity peaked.

"You'll see." I answered and smiled at him.

The door was opened and a woman appeared in the doorway, looking down at a dish she was carrying. When she looked up she gasped and stepped back, dropping the dish she carried. She put a hand to her mouth and her eyes widened.

Sephiroth knelt down and said, "I'll get this." He picked up the pieces and stood. He looked at her and she quickly wrapped her arms around him. Sephiroth then looked at me and I tapped my head.

Suddenly his eyes went wide in realization and he returned her embrace with just as much enthusiasm. "Mother?" he whispered, like a frightened child.

"Yes, oh, my son. We have much to tell each other. Come in, please." She released Sephiroth and gestured for us to come inside. I stepped through the door and the woman, Lucretsia, placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you!" She whispered and embraced me tightly. I smiled and returned her hug.

I joined Sephiroth on a comfortable looking wicker couch. Lucretsia sat down in an armchair across from us. Sephiroth leaned over to me and whispered, "There is no end to your kindness, is there?"

I merely blushed and scooted closer to him. We talked with Lucretsia for hours about everything. We talked of the things we had done. We talked of the regrets we all had. We even talked of love.

"Are you two… together?" Lucretsia asked. Giving us an approving mothers look. "Because you really do look like a cute couple."

"I don't know if you can call us that, yet" Sephiroth said looking down at me, almost asking if we really were together. I looked back and at that moment we briefly kissed.

"Okay, now you can call us a couple." He said, wrapping his arm around me. 

I smiled, but one thought kept running through my mind. _What about Cloud? I was madly in love with him only a few weeks ago. Now I'm kissing Sephiroth. How can I be in love with two men at the same time? I never imagined I would find one man to love me, let alone two. This can't be happening._

Sephiroth noticed a lost-look on my face. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." I said, and smiled back at him.

As I looked at Sephiroth I saw a beautiful difference in him. I saw his eyes were not hard and full of hatred, but soft and caring. Even his actions were different, the way he wrapped his arm around me. Or the way he squeezed my shoulder just now. Or even the way he looked at me. All these things made my heart flutter, but Cloud had the same affect on me. Only time would tell the truth now.

We finished our conversation with Lucretsia several hours later. It was dark now and Sephiroth was deciding where to stay. I told him he could stay at my house or he could try to find the one designated for him.

"It's late though, perhaps you should just stay with me. I'd like it if you would." I said. 

I couldn't believe the words escaping my mouth. I was inviting Sephiroth to stay the night at my house. He could perceive this in two ways. He could think of it as a sleep over, or as a SLEEP OVER. I was so nervous at what I just asked I nearly lost my breath.

"I wouldn't be imposing?" He asked with the sweetest look on his face. Most men would jump at the chance to spend the night at any girl's house, just to try something.

"No, not unless I want you to." My hand quickly came over my mouth.

He laughed "I like it when you're nervous."

"Oh, Stop." I said childishly, and I play-slapped his shoulder.

"I think I should look elsewhere." He turned to go.

"No," I said and I laid my hand on his arm. "Please." I looked at him as innocently as I could manage. "Oh, I know. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." With that I ran into my house.

"I wouldn't dare." He called after me.

Within a few moments I returned. I was carrying an extra-large bedroll, two quilts, and two pillows. He took the bedroll and the pillows from me.

"I have no idea what you're up to, but I'll help you carry these things."

I walked about eighty feet to a small flower patch to the side of my house. I plopped the quilts on the ground and Sephiroth did the same.

"If I may be so bold, what are you doing?" He asked.

"You'll see."

"You're just full of surprises."

"I try."

I spread out the bedroll, which was the size of a queen bed, and I set the pillows up at one end. Then I spread the quilts out over the bedroll. I worked busily on my little project and I felt Sephiroth's eyes on me the whole time. When I finished I turned to him and held my hands behind my back.

"There, all done." I announced.

"So instead of sharing your bed inside I'll be sharing your bed outside?" Sephiroth asked.

"No, it's nothing like that." I said with a joking voice. 

I sat down on the bed I had made and continued, my voice suddenly serene and serious. "Sometimes I like to watch the stars. It's just so lonely inside the cottage at night. There is this ominous silence that frightens me sometimes." In the middle of my explanation I lay down on the bed, tucked my hands behind my head, and looked up at the stars. Then I went on with my little insight. "So, I set up a bed out here and listen to the wind… the voices of my ancestors… the way the grass moves in the wind… and I stare at the stars… until I fall asleep."

I continued to look at the stars. With a sigh Sephiroth slowly made his way to me and lay down next to me. I scooted up next to him and he held me close as I placed a hand on his stomach. I rested my head on his chest while he gently stroked my hair. He wrapped one hand around my shoulders and I rested comfortably there, looking at the stars. With the other hand he pulled the quilts I had laid out up over us, tucking it tenderly around me, so as to keep me warm.

Together we lay for several hours watching the stars and listening to the sounds around us. We spoke no words, yet said more to each other than we thought possible. We did nothing but hold each other throughout the night, but for me… it was bliss.


	6. The Fated Choice

˜Part Six: The Fated Choice™

Part Six: The Fated Choice

I turned over in my sleep expecting my hand to feel the cloth of Sephiroth's robe. Instead, my hand felt the padding of the bedroll. I sat up quickly in bed to find him. It was not yet dawn and the sun was still getting ready to rise. The dim light made it difficult to see anything.

It was his white hair that I saw through the night. He sat several feet away from me his hands clasped in front of him. His head was hung low and I couldn't see his face. He slowly lifted his head and my eyes met his. He lowered it half way.

His face had tearstains on it and a few wisps of hair stuck to it. His eyes glowed as mine did in the dark around us, surging with Mako energy. He closed his eyes and I saw another glistening tear stream down his face.

I pushed back the quilts that lay over me and scooted over to where he sat. I placed my hand comfortingly on his shoulder and whispered. "What's wrong?"

Sephiroth raised his face to look at me and opened his eyes. I saw such pain in them. _What had happened? Just the last night he was so happy. Why now does he seem so very angst ridden? _I thought as an urgency to help him came over me. 

"What's wrong?" I asked again, this time more worried.

"Nothing." He whispered coolly.

"I know something's wrong. You can tell me, please." This time I spoke gently while still enforcing my urgency.

"Do you hate me?" He said looking away from me.

"No! Of course I don't, I love you. Why would I hate you?" I was shocked and saddened that he would even ask such a thing.

"For what I did to you. Because of me you have lost your friends and loved ones. Not to mention the long life you had ahead of you."

"What happened was meant to be." I paused and he looked at me with pleading eyes. Eyes that asked me to forgive him. I reached my hand to his face.

"I forgave you before the blade pierced my skin." I said tenderly brushing a tear and several wisps of hair from his face. My comment seemed to hurt him further and he stood angrily. I only watched him as he clutched his head in his hands.

"How can you do that?" He nearly shouted at me.

"Do what?" I stood with deep concern all over my face.

"Forgive! How can you forgive a monster, a murderer, anyone so easily?" His gaze became intense and he grabbed me by the shoulders. "How?"

"Because I see good in you. I saw the real you and that is who I forgave. Not Jenova who was the real murderer. Jenova was the monster not you."

Sephiroth released my shoulders and took several steps back. "Jenova still controls me."

"No, she doesn't. You fought her and you won."

"She is still inside me and even now she is bending me to her will. She controls me from the Lifestream or Hell or wherever she is!" Sephiroth's voice became very intense and he spat out every horrible word. I didn't want to believe him, but I knew it was most likely true.

"I am a monster." He finished after a long painful sigh.

"I don't think that you're a monster."

"I have killed thousands without a thought and done horrific things one should not even speak of."

"Only because you were raised that way. You never knew your mother or father or any love growing up. You were raised to be a killing machine. How could you behave any differently than you were raised?" I questioned him. 

He was silent for a few moments. Then he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. He embraced me tightly and I smiled. I thought he was free of his doubtful thoughts. He was not.

When he released me he moved his hands to my shoulders and looked at me sadly for several moments. He searched my eyes and I searched his unsure of what to think.

"I must go." He said finally and turned from me.

I was so shocked at what he said that for a heartbeat I didn't move. When I comprehended what he had said I grabbed for his arm. He turned around slowly.

"What? Why?" That was all I managed to say.

"Because you CONVICT me!" He shouted with fury I had only seen in battle. "In all you do you show pureness and a kindness I have never known. You show more passion and kindness in a single phrase than I have in my entire being." I stared at him shocked. He regained his composure and sighed once more.

"Jenova is calling to me." He said evenly gazing at me. "She is urging me to do certain things. She wants your friends dead and she knows I have the power to affect them even when I am dead. She wants me to use you to…" His voice trailed off and a tear ran down his face. 

The sun was just visible over the mountains and I could see him more clearly now. He took both my hands in his and grimaced. "I dare not even say what she wishes me to do to you."

I didn't speak. I couldn't. Now I knew that he had to go. I didn't want him to though. He couldn't go.

"I MUST go." He said as if reading my thoughts. "I must fight her alone. This is a journey you may not accompany me on. You and I were not meant to be."

"WHY!" I barely managed to speak the words through my now freely falling tears.

He didn't answer he only said. "Don't cry, dear little Ancient. I will be back. I promise you I will return." Sephiroth took me into his arms and embraced me tightly. "Listen well, dear Ancient. Every Ancient that gives their life for the better of the Planet is allowed one desire. Go to the Counsel of Elders and request your desire." 

He paused and thought for a moment. Then he said. "There is a young man who is no doubt already searching for you. He needs a push in the right direction."

I was so upset and confused that I didn't know whom he could be talking about. I was more concerned with the first part of what he had said. 

"What wish?" I said still in his arms. 

He placed a finger over my mouth and said. "Don't speak, dear love. Just trust me."

Then Sephiroth removed his finger from my lips and kissed me gently on the forehead. He then turned to leave and began to walk away. I stood staring at him for a handful of heartbeats as he walked away. As I realized just what had happened I jumped up and shouted. "SEPHIROTH!" He turned surprised to face me.

I ran to him about ten feet away and fell into his arms. He gazed down at me and stroked my hair sweetly. I looked up quickly leaned forward kissing him full on the lips. He seemed surprised, but eagerly returned the kiss. 

We kissed passionately like lovers saying goodbye in a movie. Our arms were intertwined. We became one. It seemed as though the kiss would never end. I did not want it to end. For a time it seemed it wouldn't, but just then, as if reading my thoughts again, Sephiroth broke the kiss.

He gazed down at me for the last time in what I knew would seem like forever. I gazed back with tears in my eyes. He brushed away the single tear that fallen with his hand. He kissed the tear that was left on his palm. 

Then he backed away from me, his eyes never leaving mine. After about twenty steps he stopped to look at me one last time. Then he bowed and placed the hand that had my tears on it over his heart. I placed my open palm that I had used earlier to dry his tears over my heart as well.

With that he turned away from me and walked to the path that held his destiny. The rising sun set hues of gold, red, and yellow upon his fading figure. A lonely breeze came up waving my hair and dress about slightly. I watched Sephiroth walk away until I could no longer see him and several hours afterwards. 

I knew his choice was right and that we were not meant to be. In the hours I sat staring in the direction he had set off I realized that the love I felt for him was different from the way I loved Cloud. I thought I felt the way I did because he is an Ancient and like my brother in a way. But still, I gazed in the direction he had set out until I came to realize his fated choice. Until I came to realize… Sephiroth, my brother,is gone.


	7. Finding Love Again

˜Part Seven: Finding Love Again™

Part Seven: Finding Love Again

At first I was saddened at having lost Sephiroth. I knew that he would be back though, perhaps sooner than later. This comforted me somewhat. As the day went by I felt more and more certain that his decision, as painful as it was, was the correct one. I think perhaps he was and still is with me. I feel he is calming me and telling me, "Everything will be alright." 

When I hear these sweet nearly silent whispers inside me I whisper back just as silently, "Thank you."

By the time night had fallen upon me I was my cheery self again. I knew he did not want me to be saddened, so I stayed as happy as I could manage. I was happy to tell the truth. I would miss him, deeply, but needed to be alone and let me go. And I need to let him go. 

I think I will have to take more time to become completely to terms with what happened only hours ago. Until then I have a great many things to do. I must go back to guiding my friends through another adventure, an adventure not as great as the rescue of the planet, but an adventure all the same.

I slept well the next night among the stars again. I was alone this time, but only physically. I am never alone spiritually. My friends, ancestors, and even Sephiroth are always with me, guiding me as I guide them.

When I awoke I did not bother to roll up the quilts or bedrolls. I hurried inside and grabbed a muffin, from the batch I had just made yesterday, for breakfast. As soon as I was done I ran down to the Lifestream River to watch my friends. 

When I arrived I laid down in my usual way, on my stomach with my feet in the air. I glanced down into the flowing green lifestream. It swirled around and cleared showing me a scene. The scene was one of Cloud and Tifa. They wore their usual clothes, but Cloud had taken off his armor and set it in the corner.

Both Cloud and Tifa looked tattered and torn. Their battle with Sephiroth had been a long and hard one and they both showed signs of exhaustion. Cloud was sitting in a wicker chair and Tifa sat in an identical one across from him. 

Tifa was placing gauss on Cloud's multiple cuts and wounds, mending them. Cloud sat with a blank expression on his face. No words were shared and the silent was an uncomfortable one. It lingered until Tifa broke the silence.

"What's wrong, you look down." She said in her usual cheery tone.

Cloud said nothing; he only stared expressionlessly at the wall.

"You can talk to me ya know? I'm not the enemy."

Cloud turned his head slowly to face Tifa and stared at her.

"What did I do? Why are you so cold to me lately?"

"It's not you. I'm just tired, really tired." Cloud finally said in a very dry tone.

"We all are." She set her hand on his shoulder as she finished dressing his cuts. She stood and turned to leave. Then she turned back and said in a low voice. "We'll find her. I don't know how, but we'll find her." With that she left.

The moment Tifa shut the door Cloud let out a deep sigh. He looked up towards the heavens almost directly at me and said so softly I could barely hear him. "Were are you?"

I reached towards him, softly brushing the side of his face with my hand. "I'm right here, Cloud."

Cloud's eyes widened as if he heard my voice. He ran to the window and quickly opened it searching for someone, me. Then his head dropped slightly and he closed the window. I think he realized I was not there. 

Cloud sighed again and closed the window. He then removed his shirt and belt. My heart skipped a beat or two. I didn't know what I was about to see and covered my eyes. After about three seconds I peeked in time to see him pulling back the sheets to his bed.

_Good, He's not striping ALL the way down._ I thought feeling relieved and just a tiny bit disappointed. I laughed at myself a little and went back to watching him. He put his hands behind his head and starred towards the stars, towards me. He didn't know it though; at least I didn't think he knew it.

After a few minutes of mindlessly starring at the ceiling, or me, or whatever it was he was starring at, his eyes began to droop and he fell asleep. Normally I would stop watching my friends when they fell asleep, but not now. Now I watched Cloud intently for hours. He looked so peaceful; his eyes didn't hold the loss they did when he was awake. He almost looked like a child in a restful sleep.

He whispered my name a few times during those hours I watched him. Every time I heard my name I wanted desperately to go to him, to hold him while he slept and take all his pain away. I knew I couldn't though and it tore me apart inside. 

"How can I help you?" I whispered to more to myself than to Cloud. 

"Come back to me." Cloud muttered. I looked at him sleeping and gasped. 

_He heard me. _I realized thinking so to myself. Then it struck me, the answer to everything struck me. I stood up in an amazed awe-like state. 

"I must lead Cloud to ME!" I spoke finally realizing how I could help Cloud, my friends, and find love again. 

I whispered a question to myself. "But how can he come here." 

Then my eyes widened as I heard a sweet familiar whisper inside my head. The voice that tells me "It will be alright" now told me the answer. 

_"Your whish, dear Ancient, your whish."_Whispered back the voice that always comforted me.

"I see now, Sephiroth. I finally see what you meant. Thank you." I said to no one except myself. "I must whish for my friends to be allowed here, but THEY must find the gate. Oh Sephiroth, thank you!"


	8. The Wedding

˜Part Eight: The Wedding™

Part Eight: The Wedding

It has been nearly seven months and I can no longer speak to my friends. Now I may only whisper to Cloud. Even then he will only hear me when he is listening. It is horrible. They will get so close to figuring it out and then assume they are losing their minds. I have shouted at these incidents several times.

I kept going, though. I will not give up. That is not even a thought in my mind now. I only whish they could hear me. That would make things easier.

As for my whish, I met with my ancestors and elders about my whish. They declared that I "May only whish for the present. The wish must be in exact sync with the actual request." Or so they said.

So basically, I need to whish for them to be given the opportunity to live in the Promised Land only when they know they may. It is so frustrating. I am coming close though. I know they will understand. Especially with the clue I am going to show them today at the wedding.

Cid and Tifa are getting married. I watched them over the months as they flirted and dated. Neither wanted to admit the others feelings, as usual, but Cid finally spoke up and asked Tifa to marry him. She was overjoyed and practically screamed. "YES!" I did as well when I heard the news.

I never imagined the two of them in love, although, I never imagined myself in love with Cloud OR Sephiroth either. It's strange how love works. I am sure Cid and Tifa love each other too. I've seen the way they look at each other and act around each other. They are really cute together, I am so very happy for them.

Their wedding is beautiful as well. The lifestream is showing me the wedding site. It is set in a pasture in between Rocket Town and the Nibelheim Mountains. A few flower patches can be found scattered around the green pasture, making it a colorful melody of nature.

Everyone from Nibelheim and Rocket Town had come including Cloud, Vincent, Red XIII, Caith Sith, Barret, Yuffie, and Marlene. A few people from different cities and towns we had gone through that had heard about the "wedding of two heroes" had decided to join the party too.

They were all dressed for the occasion. Red XIII had not worn anything more than a black bow tie and a strange collar around his neck. Cait Sith too had only worn a black cape and attached a black bow tie around his neck and the moogle's neck that he rode. Seeing as they were animals, real and robotic, they got away with the small attire.

Cloud and the others on the other hand had dressed in considerably more than a black bow tie. I looked around for them. My eyes fell upon Barret as he was playing some ort of game with Marlene.

Barret had dressed Marlene in a cute little pink dress that resembled my own almost perfectly. He himself wore a white dress shirt under a black leather vest with black cargo-like pants. He wore a thick belt with some yellow material placed in the center of the belt buckle.

My eyes wandered more and I caught a glimpse of Vincent talking to Yuffie. They seemed to be really interested in the conversation. Vincent had a charming smile on his face and Yuffie, with her permanent smile, was giggling like chocobo chick. It almost appeared as if they were flirting. 

"Hmm." I whispered, grinning at the concept of the two together. The idea was humorous to say the least, but made a bit of sense.

Vincent wore similar pants to Barret's, but deep red instead with a black sash. The pants were so red that if he turned away from the light they turned back, almost as if they were iridescent or two colors in one fabric, a bit metallic looking. He had a red dress shirt the same color. He also had a cape that wrapped around his shoulders and was draped over one arm. A red sash also was tied around his head as a bandanna and hung down his back. He wore black boots up to his knees that allowed his pants to stick out a little.

Yuffie was wearing a pale green and pale blue skirt outfit that also seemed to have two colors in one fabric. The skirt was short and only reached about the middle of her thigh. She wore a tight shirt that was short and showed her trim stomach. The shirt had its two-inch sleeves hanging off her shoulders so that they resembled bangles. The shirt reminded me of a bodice. She had elbow length gloves and calf high boots along with straps around her thighs, resembling bangles. Her dress was all the same color but had one very characteristic feature. The entire outfit was encrusted with about a hundred pieces of materia along its edges. Even the gloves and boots carried it. 

"Only Yuffie." I stated, giggling at Yuffie's fashion statement. My eyes fell upon Cid up at the altar. He looked as if METEOR was about ready to fall again. 

Cid was wearing a black tuxedo. At first I thought it was just a simple suit, but when I looked closer I found it was not. Cid's suit is perhaps the most interesting. He wore black cargo like pants with knee-high navy-blue boots. He had on a navy-blue dress shirt, but his jacket resembled a pilot's uniform. There were stripes on the shoulders and down the arms. It held patches that read: "AIR", "I fly for life", "EX-ShinRa", "Rocket Man", "Space Cowboy" and so forth. Around his neck was a white scarf and he wore black gloves. The most interesting part of his attire was the way he wore his hair, which was slicked half way back, as usual, and had a pair of flight goggles in front of it. 

I looked around for Tifa and assumed she was preparing to walk down the aisle. Music played and everyone began to take his or her seat or place in the wedding. That was when I saw Cloud.

Cloud was wearing a white suit that had blue lining inside and a light blue trim around all the edges. The suit jacket was straight and did not button down the ceter but over to the right side like a general's uniform. The pants of the suit were tucked into his ankle-high boots so that they stuck out a bit, as was the style. His sleeve cuffs were oversized and folded back. His hands were covered by light blue gloves and in his jacket pocket I saw a small flower that had been dried. I recognized it as the flower I had sold him the first time we met. I can't believe he kept it. This gesture brought a tear to my eye but I whipped it away quickly.

Cloud took his place next to Cid as his best man. The music grew and I gaze was now on Tifa walking down the aisle. She looked gorgeous.

Tifa was wearing a strapless white corset. The corset had purple spiral stitching across the bust and revealed her stomach slightly. Under the bust was a translucent lavender mesh in two layers that hung down to her stomach. The skirt of the dress was very full and had the same purple spiral stitching as the corset around the waist and the bottom of the skirt. The stitching was also down the center in the front of the skirt. Two more translucent layers of mesh hung around the skirt. They started at the waist and hung to the floor, parting in the middle. She wore white ankle boots and white gloves that went up to her wrists, both decorated with purple spiral stitching around the edges. On her head was a tiara that held the same translucent lavender mesh. It hung down to her feet to form a veil.

Tifa walked down the aisle, holding a bouquet of flowers that looked like the ones from my garden. This also brought a tear to my eyes. This time I let the tear fall. 

I continued to watch the ceremony. Cid and Tifa exchanged vows and kissed. I was very happy for them. I had always hoped that they would find love. Perhaps now Cid would stop swearing. 

"Doubtful." I whispered to myself. And I watched as they went to the reception dinner arm in arm.


	9. Dance With Me

˜Part Nine: Dance With Me™

Part Nine: Dance With Me

I shifted slightly placing my head in my hands as I lay on my stomach watching the reception dinner. All my friends were sitting at a table at the front of a large dance room. Cid sat next to Tifa in the center, Cloud to the right, with Barret and Marlene to the right of him. Yuffie sat next to Tifa on her right and Vincent next to Yuffie. Red XIII and Cait Sith sat at the end of the long table.

They had all finished the dinner and were reminiscing about this and that when Cid tapped the side of his champagne glass with his fork. Everyone shifted his or her attention to the front table. Cloud rose to give his speech. The crowd began to applaud.

"Alright, calm down." He said waving his hands in a downward motion to settle the crowd. They settled and he began his speech.

"Now, most of you know me and my friends. They need no introduction. I wasn't planning to talk about our battle, but I found it difficult not to do so. I won't go into detail, but must say this. There is no way I could have gotten through that battle without them and another friend who is no longer with us."

I knew he was talking about me. I whispered a thank you to him and listened in again as Cloud continued his speech.

"I grew up with Tifa. She was and still is my best friend. You were always there for me, thank you. Cid, I was intrigued by you from day one. Mostly due to your colorful choice of words."

"Oh stop, you're makin' me all teary." Cid cut in, faking a short whimper in his usual gruff voice.

The crowd laughed. Cloud waved his hands in the same downward motion as before. The crowd settled along with Cid.

"You both have been someone for me to confide in these past months. The whole group has. I've watched you two flirt with each other almost to an annoying point. It brings me great joy to see two of my close friends become one. I whish you both the best of luck."

He moved to sit down and the crowd applauded. About half way to the chair Cloud stood back up again and said. "Oh, and Cid," Cid raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement. "Watch out for her left hook. It'll put ya out. And not in the good way."

Everyone laughed again. This time Cid stood with Tifa following close behind. He raised his glass to make the final statement before the dance. Everyone listened closely.

"Thanks man." Cid spoke and he nodded to Cloud. "Now me and my beautiful wife, Tifa…" He paused and looked at her. "Damn that feels good ta say!" He joked and Tifa smiled at him. 

He continued. "Seriously, we both have only a few things to say and then we can all get the dancin'' thing goin'." Suddenly, Cid's tone became very serious. "First off, we have to thank everyone at the front table."

Tifa cut in. "You guys are great. You have always supported us. I don't know what we would have done without you guys to talk to us when we got in fights, lecture us even, or even joke with us."

Cid looked at her and blinked blankly a few times. "Yeah… what she said. Also we, and I personally, have to thank one special person. There is one girl that is the reason we are standing here today. She is the only chance any of us ever had."

Cid knelt down and picked up something stashed under the table. He brought it up and showed the object to the crowd. "This was hers. She used it with ability and skill like no other. Her magic capability was unmatched."

The object was a rod, a metal guard rod. It was mine. They had kept my guard rod. Tied around the center was a pink ribbon, my ribbon, the same ribbon that had fallen from my hair when Sephiroth stuck me down. A tear rolled down my face. They had kept it and they were honoring me.

Cid held my rod with pride and said. "Sadly, she is gone. She sacrificed her own life to save the world. I have never known anyone more pure and kind. Aerith Gainsborough, we thank you."

Cid held my rod high in the air above his head. Then he slowly lowered it and handed it to Cloud. Cloud looked confused, so Cid leaned over and whispered into Cloud's ear.

"Keep it man. She would want you to have it." Cloud took the rod from Cid's hands and nodded to him, thanking him silently.

Several minutes later the DJ Tifa had hired began to play music. About a dozen coupes set out to the rather large dance floor. Tifa and Cid set out dancing closely to the swing song that played. Other than them none of my friends danced. They sat or stood around watching other couples dance.

Marlene tugged at the cuff of Barret's dress shirt and pulled him to dance over by the table my friends had moved to. After rolling his eyes Barret reluctantly obliged and trudged to the dance floor. He threw Marlene in the air in several different fashions. The whole time Marlene squealed with joy as she was tossed and twirled in the air and on the floor.

I laughed. It was really quite a hysterical sight to see Barret swing dancing. Even more peculiar was the site of Cid without a cigarette in his mouth. But just then, as he spun Tifa outwards, he reached for his lighter and lit a cigarette he had tossed in his mouth.

"Oh Cid, that's such a filthy habit." I sighed and rolled my eyes. Cid would be Cid. That's the way things were.

The lifestream river portal shifted to show Cloud sitting at the table with the others. Yuffie was sitting down in a chair opposite Cloud with Vincent standing behind her. Red XIII and Cait Sith were drowning themselves in the punch. 

Cloud just slumped in his chair. He looked so sad and alone it tore my heart in two. Now, now was the time to tell him, to whisper a hint to him.

I stood up from the grass and brushed myself off. I stretched out my arms and concentrated. I am trying to create a dress for myself. I am going to the dance.

I concentrated hard and my clothes disappeared. The pink dress replaced by an ankle length red silk dress. The dress had two long ribbons for straps that started from the bust and crossed to meet around my neck and tie in the back, holding the dress in a halter position. No other support existed, only the two ribbons about three feet long supported the otherwise strapless/sleeveless dress. The ribbons hung down my back a tossed back and forth ever so slightly in the gentle breeze. Two strips of two-inch thick red transparent lace crisscrossed down the dress. The lace strips gradually become as thick as fifteen inches at the bottom. The bottom of the dress flares slightly and waves a bit. I have on red pumps with long leather ties that crisscross up to my knees. My gloves are only wrist length, but they also have two straps that crisscross and run up to my elbow. My hair is down and flows in smooth waves down my back. 

I am ready. I concentrate again and my body begins to glow. I am teleported to the ballroom. I can see Tifa and Cid still dancing to the swing song and Cloud is still as melancholy as ever. It seems as though no one can see me. I pray Cloud can, though. He must see me. He doesn't.

He is looking down towards the ground. Perhaps he just hasn't noticed me yet. _Oh, I hope so, dear Planet I hope so! _I thought moving towards him.

I want this moment to be perfect. The perfect song must be playing. I whispered softly to the mind of the DJ. He looked puzzled at first but then started the song I wanted him to play.

Soft strings and synchronized snapping could be heard. Perfect. I walked up to Cloud who was still staring at the ground in front of him. I whispered in his ear, smiling. "Will you dance with me?"

He did not bother to look up; he only shook his head as a "no". Good at least he could hear me.

"Please, I didn't go to the trouble of getting dressed up so you could say 'no'".

Then a drum and other instruments joined in as the voice of a female jazz singer sung. 

'Wade in the water 

**_Wade in the water children'_**

Cloud looked up slowly his eyes carefully examining my dress as they worked their way up my form. His eyes were hard and focused until they met mine. Once he saw my face he rubbed his eyes a little and his mouth fell open. 

**_'Wade, yeah, in the water_**

**_God's gonna trouble the water, yeah'_**

I placed my fingers under his mouth and slowly closed it. I held out my hand just as these lyrics were sung.

'Who's that young girl dressed in Red? 

**_Wade in the Water'_**

His eyes still wide he took my hand probably thinking he was crazy. He did not utter a single word, yet he asked a million questions. I led him to dance.

**_'Must be the children that Moses led_**

**_God's gonna trouble the water, oh'_**

Cloud wrapped his arm around my waist and dance slowly with me. I took his hand in mine as he pulled me close to him.

'Wade in the water 

**_Wade in the water children'_**

We danced slow and close feeling each move the other made even though I was not really there and we received many confused glares. Cloud ignored them all. He caressed my hair and pulled me even closer. He could feel me and see me, but

**_'Wade, yeah, in the water_**

**_God's gonna trouble the water, yeah'_**

I rested my head on his shoulder and continued to dance. I saw Cid dancing with Tifa and the way he was looking at her. Much the same way Cloud was looking at me, with intense love and desire. The couple was whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear.

'Who's that young girl dressed in White? 

**_Wade in the water'_**

I loved this. The lyrics fit perfectly with what was happening, as I knew they would. I was dressed in Red, Tifa in White, and… well we would see who was the next young girl.

**_'Must be the children that's the Israelite, oh_**

**_God's gonna trouble the water, yeah'_**

We continued to dance and Tifa and Cid stopped to look at Cloud. To them it seemed as though he was dancing with himself.

'Wade in the water 

**_Wade in the water children'_**

I saw Tifa and Cid frowning at us, confused. Then suddenly Cid smiled. I had told him I was here in spirit. He understood and told Tifa. She smiled with him and danced along with us.

**_'Wade, yeah, in the water_**

**_God's gonna trouble the water, yeah'_**

The vocals faded out for about a roughly a minute giving way to an instrumental solo. All sorts of sounds could be heard, but the Saxophone and Drums carried the beat. Cloud turned me slightly and looked down at me. He opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly silenced him with a short sweet kiss. 

"Not now." I whispered to him. He his eyes threatened to tear and I held him closer. Embracing him as we swayed back and forth to the music. I knew he was confused and hated to see him so. I would wait to tell him the truth. For now we simply danced.

We turned slightly and I caught a glimpse of Yuffie, now standing next to the punch bowl. She was tapping her feet and looked very anxious to dance. She heard someone approaching her from behind. She turned slowly to see Vincent standing with his hand in his pockets about five feet away. He lazily strolled up to her with one eyebrow raised and a charming look on her face. He tossed his hair back and gazed at her seductively. 

The vocals returned this time adding background singers on a few lines.

**_'Who's that young girl dressed in Blue?_**

**_Wade in the water'_**

Yuffie looked confused. Vincent smiled devilishly and stepped up to her. He bowed and offered her his hand. Yuffie first giggled with joy and then stood up straight taking his hand and attempting to look as refined as he truly was.

**_'Must be the children that's comin' through_**

**_God's gonna trouble the water, yeah'_**

Vincent led Yuffie towards the dance floor and took her into his arms. Yuffie normally had a huge smile on her face, but the smile she had on now could blind Diamond Weapon.

'Wade in the water 

**_Wade in the water children'_**

Yuffie and Vincent danced close. After a few minutes they whispered something about material and guns to each other.

**_'Wade, yeah, in the water_**

**_God's gonna trouble the water, yeah'_**

This truly was perfect. Yuffie was the girl in Blue. All my friends had come together even Red XIII and Cait Sith were dancing now, with each other no less. 

**_'If you don't believe I've been redeemed_**

**_Oh, Wade in the water'_**

We are together again, for these few moments. Everyone sensed it. I knew my friends cherished this time as I did.

**_'Just see the Holy Ghost lookin' for me_**

**_God's gonna trouble the water'_**

Everyone knew the song was nearly over. No one wanted it to end, certainly not I. I took a deep breath in and looked around, stilling dancing with Cloud. 

'Wade in the water 

**_Wade in the water children'_**

We all looked at each other. We knew and could feel the love in the air.

**_'Wade, yeah, in the water_**

**_God's gonna trouble the water, yeah'_**

Everyone was aware of the situation and Cloud no longer received looks of confusion, a few looks of compassion perhaps, but mostly looks of awe. I looked at my friends.

**_'Oh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,yeah'_**

Cid looked at Tifa and kissed her as only a husband may kiss a wife. The kiss forever sealed their unity.

**_'do, do, do, do, do doo, yeah'_**

Vincent looked down at Yuffie. Her eyes glittered and she leaned up and kissed him putting a surprised look on his face that soon turned to a content gaze.

**_'Mmm, mm, mm, mm, mmm, yeah'_**

I looked up at Cloud. The music began to fade out. Cloud stopped dancing and looked at me. "Don't go." He said, a desperate look in his eyes.

"I am not really here." I said. 

"I miss you." He whispered, a tear ran down his face. I paid no attention to his remark, only smiled. I placed my hand on his cheek and brushed away his tear. I leaned in close.

"Come find me." I whispered in his ear. "Find me where the holy material is resting still." 

He looked puzzled for a moment, but I said only enough to spark a light in his head. His eyes suddenly held an understanding in them that they had lacked for months. The song ended and I almost couldn't believe that with all that had happened only a few minutes had passed. Now it was time to go.

As I stepped away from Cloud he just gazed at me. He made no move to grasp me as I slowly flickered out of my partial existence. There was no need. He knew I was not even truly there. 

I gazed back into his mako-green eyes and again saw the understanding he had yearned for so long. As I disappeared the last thing I saw was the intense glow of those eyes I loved so much. I knew now that those eyes belonged to a man who had found the answer to an everlasting question. "Why?"


	10. The Quest

˜Part Ten: The Quest™

Part Ten: The Quest

I rematerialized in front of my spot on the edge of the Lifestream River. I concentrated as I had before and my pink flowing dress was returned to me. I leaned over the edge of the river to view my friends.

I saw Tifa arm in arm with Cid heading towards a fancy buggy. All the wedding guests were gathering around the newly wed couple. Cloud looked vacant and blank. I couldn't blame him. After all, he had just seen a ghost.

Red was with Cait Sith and Red XIII were more towards the back of the crowd watching Tifa and Cid as they readied to leave on their honeymoon. Barret was holding Marlene on his shoulder and she was waiting anxiously for Tifa to throw the bouquet. Yuffie was dragging Vincent towards the front. They arrived next to Barret and Marlene.

As soon as they reached the front Tifa said. "Ready girls?" All the women and girls in the crowd screamed with anticipation. She turned around and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. 

"Lift me daddy." Marlene said trying to reach the flowers. He lifted her up above his head and she reached her arms up in a similar way. The flowers landed in her small little hands. Some women "awed" and others "ohed" 

"Daddy, I caughted the flowers. Now I can gets married, like Tifa and the airplane man." Marlene giggled and held the flowers close to her as Barret brought her onto his shoulder again.

Barret smiled then frowned at the sudden realization of what Marlene just said. "Oh no, OH HELL NO! You can't ever get married. I don't want some grimy little punk with my little girl." He said.

"Oh come on, PWEASE!" Marlene gave Barret a look like a hurt puppy. He melted.

"Ah, fine," She brightened and smiled wide kissing Barret on the cheek. "BUT, not 'till you're thirty."

"Twenty." Marlene argued and pouted.

"Alright, twenty FIVE, but NOT a year younger."

"Thank you Daddy. I can just be with you until I gets married." She kissed him on the cheek again and he kissed her forehead.

"Now, That's what I wanted to hear."

Marlene looked over at Yuffie who was whining that she didn't get the flowers. Marlene looked at the flowers and then at Yuffie and she smiled again. She tugged on Barret's vest meaning that she wanted to be lowered. He obliged and she was now at Yuffie's level.

"Yuffie, here." She handed her the flowers and Yuffie smiled her blinding smile. "I don't need dem, 'cause I gots my daddy." Then she whispered. "Until, I'm twenty five, then I can get a boy."

"Thanks, munchkin. I guess this means I'm getting' married soon." Yuffie said turning to Vincent.

Yuffie looked down at the flowers and took in the sweet fragrance of the precious bouquet. She sighed and then her view was drawn up to Vincent. She looked at the him and then the flowers and then back at him again. He raised an eyebrow and she did the same.

Yuffie leapt at Vincent jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He took her legs and supported her. Yuffie began kissing Vincent so wildly that Barret covered Marlene's eyes and closed his own.

Cid was looking out at the crowd and his eyes ran over Yuffie and Vincent, who were going engaged in a serious game of Tongue Wars. "Hmm." He looked past them as if nothing was wrong and suddenly jerked his back to see them. "OH, DEAR SWEET MOTHER OF MARIJUANNA. That's… just… DISTURBING!"

"Maybe we should be following their example." Tifa whispered to Cid. His face lit up and he jumped in the buggy. Tifa dove in after him giggling. Cid climbed over her and waved to everyone for a split second and pulled the door shut. Giggles and grunts could be heard from within the buggy as it drove off.

"Well, This was an EXTREMELY interesting event." I said walking towards my house with a smile on my face. 

One Week Later

"Oh," I yawned and stretched sitting up from my bed. I chose to sleep inside that night. 

Though the weather was always perfect in the Promised Land, or very near it, the wind had attained a slight chill the past few days. It still felt lovely if you were in the sun or very active, but at night it was almost cold. Not quite cold, but rather the wind had an edge to it that it did not have before. Almost as though it were awaiting a great event.

I pulled myself out of bed and straightened my dress. Another wonderful luxury in the Promised Land is that you never need to change your clothes unless you wish to. If you wished to do all the chores of normal living, such as changing clothes, working, bathing, and so on, you could, but there is no need to.

In fact, the only things not permitting in the Promised Land were evil, evil devices such as cigarettes or weapons, or an evil heart. For an evil heart would bring you to commit evil deeds. Sephiroth had a pure heart once rid of Jenova. The evil thoughts in his mind were no longer his own so he was permitted in the Promised Land.

I shook my head. I was thinking too much, as usual. I needed to my friends. I ran down to the Lifestream river without even glancing at the bagels I had left out for my breakfast.

I arrived at the river moments later and peered over the edge. The lifestream swirled and showed me a scene with Cloud addressing the rest of my friends. He seemed frantic and the others were very confused. Cloud was raving and ranting about something.

"We have to go to her, now!" Cloud said pacing in front of everyone. His eyes were dark and he looked tired.

"Slow down boy, go to who?" Cid said. He and Tifa had just come back from their honeymoon the night before.

"Aerith. I know how we can see her."

"Dammit, boy you're goin' nuts. I KNEW somethin' was wrong with you when you were off dancin' with yourself at the weddin'." Barret said as if he had been saying Cloud was crazy for years and he had just been proven right.

"Listen, I know I sound crazy." Cloud said slowly to the others. "And YEAH I haven't had much sleep in a while, BUT I am telling the TRUTH! Aerith came to me. I know how to find her."

"She is in the Promised Land, is she not?" Red XII stated in his all knowing way.

"EXACTLY! And I know how to get there."

"What? That's it he's nuts." Yuffie crossed her arms and turned up her chin at Cloud as she spoke.

"Well, okay so I don't KNOW EXACTLY, but I have an idea how to go to her." Cloud was speaking frantically.

"Oh GREAAAAT!" Cait Sith said a little too sarcastically. "YOU have an IDEEEEA. We're all gonna die."

"PLEASE, if you guys don't come I'll just go alone, I'm goin' no matter what. I want you guys to come though. Please, I need you guys there."

"AH, hell. I've been bored to death just sittin' around all the time. I need a good hopeless adventure. I'm in. Ya are crazy, but I'm in." Cid said enthusiastically. 

After many skeptical looks and a moan from Yuffie, they all agreed to go and search for me.

"We leave tonight." Cloud said and walked right out of the room as if no conversation had taken place at all. 

That night, my friends came to find me. My friends set out on a quest to find me again. I should just have died in peace and left them alone, but I was called to do this. 

The moment I died Cloud lost the smile I worked so hard to bring him. He had never smiled again until he had danced with me and learned that we still had a chance. He had hope now, and hope has been known to work miracles.

Now, my friends had begun the quest to reunite two souls destined for love. I have a feeling this quest will bring them more than that. I think it will offer them a reward for a past quest. One quest will reward another.


	11. The Last Ancient

˜Part Eleven: The Last Ancient™

Part Eleven: The Last Ancient

I was in my usual position watching Cloud in the lifestream. Cloud and the others had taken _Highwind_, which now sported a heart with a lock on it in place of the ShinRa logo, so the trip to Cloud's destination took only a few hours. Cid piloted _Highwind _to the North continent where they landed right outside their destination, the Forgotten City.

Cloud led everyone down the center path and up the giant shell. They took the crystal staircase all the way down the stone altar. Once they had reached the stone pillars that led to the altar Cloud removed his armor.

"Watcha doin'?" Yuffie asked Cloud.

"Not telling." Cloud responded evenly. 

Everyone laughed, for that was the same response that Yuffie gave everyone if they asked her the question "Watcha doin'". Yuffie only crossed her arms and frowned.

Cloud took off his shoes, his shirt, and his belt, leaving only his pants on. Without a word to anyone Cloud dove into the water surrounding the altar.

Cid was sitting on a rock in one corner with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. At Cloud's rash action the cigarette fell from his mouth. In his shock he didn't notice that it had fallen into his lap until his pants began to smoke and he felt a painful burning in his lap. Cid jumped up shouting

"HOLY SH…" Cid started but Tifa shot him a look that made him change his choice of words. "…MONKEY, HOLY MONKEY!" Yuffie giggled a bit.

"UM… how long do you think he's gonna stay down there?" Cait Sith asked Barret.

"Don't know. Boy's not real right in the head. He could be down there for a couple minutes."

"What do you suppose he's doing?" Tifa asked.

"Don't suppose I know." Cid said still grabbing his hurting groin in pain.

Several minutes later Cloud surfaced and gasped for air. He swam over to the shore and collapsed on the sand. He had a glowing white orb in his hand. Yuffie was the closest to him and helped him up. After a few seconds he caught his breath and Yuffie backed away from him. 

Cloud looked around at everyone. "Okay, people. This is what we're gonna do." He lifted up the hand with white orb to find it empty. "What the… where is it?"

For a moment Cloud looked around suddenly stopped looking at Yuffie. She saw his eyes coming her direction. Her eyes shot up towards the ceiling as though she was trying to hide the pupils of her eyes.

"Yuffie, give it here." Cloud demanded. Yuffie paid no attention to him she kept her eyes up and stared at the ceiling.

"Look at me."

"Hmm? OH, did you loose something. You should retrace your steps. I always find something when I do that.

"Give me the White Materia."

"What, I don't have it!" Yuffie protested loudly. "I don't even know what that really-expensive-valuable-super-pretty-shiny-white-thing in your hand was."

Vincent walked up to her and said in a warning tone. "Yuuuffiiie!" 

"I didn't do it, honest." 

Vincent frowned and looked at her. He gazed into her eyes searching for the truth. He smiled, took her by the shoulders, and kissed her deeply. Then he held out his hand and glared at her again.

"OOOOOOH! That's NOT FAIR!" Yuffie pouted. Vincent raised a single eyebrow and smiled. Finally, Yuffie begrudgingly dug into her pocket and pulled out a shining white orb and handed it to Vincent.

"It's about time." Cloud muttered. "NOW… OH forget it, I'll explain later, just watch."

Cloud took a deep breath in and sighed in concentration. He cupped his hands around the White Materia. It began to glow brighter and my eyes widened. 

"He's going to do it. He's coming. I can hold him again. I can kiss him again. I can… I…" I became so engulfed by my emotion that I could no longer speak. My voice no longer had any effect and my eyes poured tears. 

_He's SO close to me. _I thought. My words no longer controlled. _Please come to me. I need to hold you, the real you, not in a dream dance, but… OH! _I brushed my tears a breathed deep trying to control my emotion.

I turned back to the portal. I saw Cloud holding my White Materia. As he closed his eyes I saw a tear run down his face. Cloud's face tightened and I could tell he was concentrating. The White Materia glowed so bright it filled the entire room with a soft white light.

The air in front of Cloud rippled and waved as though hot steam was rolling in front of it. The rest of the group ran up to Cloud to watch the phenomenon. Cid was still sitting and dropped his cigarette again. This time the joint fell a mere inch from his lap as it was stopped by Cid's hand. He had moved his hand over a few inches to catch the joint.

Soon Cid was up with Cloud as well and everyone was watched intently with hope. A scene appeared, a scene of green fields of grass and flowers with a river of lifestream running through the valley. The sun was bright and welcoming.

A familiar voice was heard. No one could quite place the man's voice, but knew it was familiar. I knew it, for it was the same voice that comforted me every day. The voice said. "Welcome heroes. You may enter the Promised Land. You may not bring weapons or evil devices. You may choose to stay or leave. Do not take anything from the Promised Land save for her, the Last Ancient. Enter now through this portal."

I thought Cloud was going to be the first in, but he hesitated for a moment. He began breathing heavily. Tifa gently pressed by him seeing his struggle. "I'll go first." 

She stepped forward, but Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, let me." With that he vaulted himself into the portal and disappeared. 

The others followed him all leaving their weapons behind. Barret had to unscrew his gun arm. Cid was the last to enter while Barret was half way through, pushing Marlene through the portal. Cid set down his spear with the others weapons and tried to step through the portal. He could not go.

The voice spoke again. "You must leave behind your cigarette."

"Oh HELL no! I didn't know this was gonna happen. I can't. Give my regards to Aerith, Barret." Cid protested stepping away from the portal.

Barret, still only halfway in the portal, reached out and tossed off the goggles and cigarettes case on Cid's head. He also tore the joint right out of his mouth and tossed him in.

Barret said to Cid as he tossed him in the portal. "This 's for Aerith, ya jackass, now go."

"NO, Please, no! I hate you BARREEEEEEETTTTT!" Cid was tossed in the portal.

I stood as the lifestream river went forever blank. My hand came up to my mouth and I suppressed a gasp. Tears came to my eyes. I darted my head around searching desperately for Cloud and the others.

"Aerith! Aerith!" Cloud is calling my name.

I spun around to see eight figures about three hundred feet from me. They began running towards me and I stared for only a heartbeat. 

"CLOUD!" I shouted and ran to him, my arms aching to embrace him. For more than seven months I had yearned with all my soul to be in his arms. __

_OH, THANK YOU, SEPHIROTH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU! _It had been more than seven months since I had seen Sephiroth. I missed him deeply and the reason I was so close now was all because of him.

He had put aside his own feelings to help me find my true love. I loved him for it. I whispered to his voice that was always with me. "I told you had good in you."

He only whispered back my own silent words. "Thank you."

Cloud was a few feet away now. I jumped into his arms and he into mine. He held my head and caressed my hair. Tears flowed freely from our eyes as we exchanged dozens of kisses up and down the others neck and shoulders. When our lips finally met we savored the moment for all eternity. We held each other still in time. 

I gently broke the kiss and set my chin on his shoulder holding him closer to me. I can feel his breath against the nape of my neck. I closed my eyes and just gave into my emotion falling into him. He was the only thing holding me up as I wept into his shoulder. 

"I love you." Cloud said brushing the tears from his face and gently bringing a hand up to brush away my tears. Our tears finally stopped, as did the tears of the others who had gathered around us. I heard them talking and asking questions. 

Cloud and I kissed again, not weeping this time, but smiling. The noises around us suddenly stopped. I felt a hand lie gently on my shoulder and saw a black-gloved hand on Cloud's. I turned to see a familiar white haired man with a hand on my and Cloud's shoulder. He wore a smile on his face peace in his eyes. Sephiroth.

Cloud jumped in front of me and glared hatefully at Sephiroth. Cloud took up a battle stance and the others did the same. Even without their weapons they looked intimidating.

"Touch her and I kill you." Cloud snapped at Sephiroth, glaring at him. 

I said nothing to Cloud. I smiled to Sephiroth and brushed past Cloud. I stepped up to Sephiroth and embraced him tightly. Another tear ran down my face, but this was another a tear of joy.

"I see you found your peace and helped me find mine while you were at it." I said to Sephiroth as he returned my embrace and smiled down at me. "Thank you, dear love."

Everyone loosened and although they were extremely confused they knew Sephiroth was himself.

"Don't tell me you're on good terms with Sephiroth!" Cloud said unable to come to terms with what happened.

"I forgave him a very long time ago." I said gently kissing him on the cheek.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Yuffie said. "Cid, this is the LAST time you call me kissing someone 'disturbing'!"

"Now THAT'S… just… DISTURBING!" Cid shouted covering his mouth. "I did NOT… need to see that."

I looked up at Sephiroth and smiled. "Looks like we have a few stories to tell."

"Damn straight!" Barret said.

"I'll explain at my house." With that I walked up to Cloud whose jaw was nearly touching the floor. I placed my finger at the base of his jaw and gently closed it. A sweet kiss followed. 

"Only you, Aerith, only you." Was all Cloud managed to say.

"I know." I whispered. 

"I can't believe it." Tifa said approaching me. "You're here."

I smiled and embraced my friend. Cid ran up to me and pulled me into a giant bear hug that lifted my feet off the ground. "I… love you too, Cid, but can I breathe now?" I managed to choke out. 

"Sorry, Aerith." He said putting me back down on the ground. He looked over at Barret with a puzzled look followed by a smirk. "Are you…CRYING Barret?" He said in a confused tone.

"Not telling!" Barret said pretending to pout and in the process managing to look like a huge teddy bear.

"Would every one just leave me ALONE?!" Yuffie shouted and ran to Vincent. "Vinny's the only one who really cares about me. Right, Vinny."

"Not telling!" Vincent said and kissed Yuffie roughly before she could start wailing again.

"You just keep kissin' me to shut me up huh?" Yuffie said looking up at Vincent, he only smiled and kissed her again, this time softly and sweetly.

"I gotta talk more often." Yuffie smirked and nearly blinded Vincent with her smile.

I greeted each of my friends in turn. We all exchanged our share of hugs and tears. Finally, I came to Cloud and said. "Let's go."

So, off I went, my arm around Cloud's waist and my friends bustling with questions around me. We strolled over to my home. Sephiroth opened the door for us. Cloud glared at him as we walked inside. I kicked his foot and he winced forcing a smile to Sephiroth.

We conversed and discussed all that had happened since my death. I spoke mostly with Sephiroth adding a few things here and there. I told them about my adventures and trials and they listened with great interest. My stories lasted well into the night. Everyone was ready to sleep and we were deciding who should sleep were.

"I have an idea." Sephiroth said. Everyone turned to him and listened expecting a horrible idea. "Come with me." Everyone surprisingly followed, mostly out of exhaustion, I think.

He led us out the front door and under the night sky. Sephiroth closed his eyes and his face tensed. He was concentrating. Within a few seconds six bedrolls with equal quilts and two pillows for each appeared scattered around in front of the flowers on the side of my house. Everyone looked completely confused, but I knew and I smiled.

Sephiroth gazed into my eyes and mine alone. I gazed back just as intently as he said. "Why don't we sleep under the stars?" 

"What a wonderful idea." I said smiling at him and him alone. Through the gaze we shared we exchanged loving thoughts and regrets with one another. I now understood that he still loved me as only a brother could. He truly understood that I loved him as only a sister should. We were at peace.

And so it was, that we slept out under a blanket of stars and cosmos, Tifa with Cid, Yuffie with Vincent, Red XII and Cait Sith (as nothing more than friends and fellow animals), Barret with Marlene, I with Cloud, and Sephiroth alone. The animals, Red and Cait Sith, slept in quiet slumber. Marlene rested peacefully in her fathers' lving arms.

As for the lovers, we did nothing more nor less than hold each other in a sweet embrace. We gazed at the stars spin in a harmonious dance that set the cosmos in motion. Sephiroth also gazed at the stars before he, along with the other stargazers, fell into a most peaceful slumber and would not wake until the sun set it light upon their outfit.

For now, I lay in Cloud's arms, dreaming of, everything. I dreamt of the past and what would have been. I dreamt of sweet summer nights in a condo at Costa Del Sol. I dreamt of future happiness. I dreamt of a secluded house in the Ancient forest, little children ran around and played while a tall man with blonde hair rocked with me on the porch swing. I dreamt of many a great things and many a time wondered if I dreaming all the occurrences from my death, if I was truly in the Lifestream dreaming peacefully. 

These thoughts were pushed away from my mind. For I knew that what had happened over the last year was true. I knew that the people around me were truly here, I don't know why or how, but I know beyond a doubt that these friends I have come to call family are the only true things in my life. My only true brothers and sisters, and Cloud my only true love. The only true things in the life of the Last Ancient.


End file.
